1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the formation of a coal-water suspension containing 50 to 75 percent by weight coal based on the weight of the suspension, the bulk of the coal having a particle size of 50 to 500 .mu.m, the proportion of particles having a diameter greater than 0.5 mm in the coal being less than 15 percent by weight and the particle size distribution curve of the coal in the Rosein-Rammler particle size distribution grid according to Deutsche IndustrieNorm 4190 having a slope of &gt;1. This invention also relates a process for the production of such coal-water suspension by mixing lump coal with water at the final concentration required for a water-coal dust suspension for the gasification reaction and thereafter grinding the resultant suspension in a disc attrition mill, a toothed disc attrition mill or a toothed colloid mill.